


Dumb For You

by gayunsolved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, Listen The Author is SOFT, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Spooky n Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Ryan Bergara did a lot of dumb things. He slept in haunted ships and talked shit about ghosts right to their "faces." But the one thing Ryan did not do was fall in love with Shane Alexander Madej.





	Dumb For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Hoodie Allen song with the same name. 
> 
> This is soft, listen. I am a SOFT BOI. (I’m not even a boy.)

Ryan Bergara did a lot of dumb things. He slept in haunted ships and talked shit about ghosts right to their "faces." But the one thing Ryan did not do was fall in love with Shane Alexander Madej. He didn't spend hours looking at his slender legs, broad shoulders, strong arms. He didn't revel in every moment spent slumbering next to the nonbeliever. No, he did not do that. And he definitely did not look at Shane's big hands and imagine them enveloping his own in brilliant warmth. He did not catch himself staring at his friend's lips as he talked, imagining what they'd be like against his own. Nope, Ryan didn’t do any of that stupid shit. 

“Ry?” Shane’s soft tone pulled Ryan from his thoughts. He muttered an apology, trying not to make eye contact with his friend.  
“Is everything okay, Ryan?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ryan murmured, his cheeks burning under the genuinely concerned gaze of the taller man. He prayed he could pass off the way he was acting as fear of something more supernatural than rejection.  
“Is it the ghosts, Ry? Are you real spooked? Camera’s not on, Ryan, what’s up?”  
Despite his half-mocking tone, Shane was not incorrect. Ryan was terrified of any paranormal interference, especially considering that they were currently spending an entire night in an abandoned asylum. But at that very moment, all Ryan could think about was the heat emanating from Shane’s body from where he was seated just inches away. Ryan was hyper focused on Shane’s hands as they fidgeted with the zipper of his sleeping bag. Every nerve in Ryan’s body longed to feel those hands on his body. Ghosts were not the most prominent thought at that moment. Clearing his throat, Ryan tried to voice his usual annoyance at Shane’s skepticism.  
“Sh-shut up, Shane.”  
Shane said nothing, knowing that Ryan would speak if he needed to. That’s how Ryan was.  
“You don’t care because you think I’m joking,” Ryan whispered after a moment, trying to inject more sarcasm in his voice, but ending up sounding genuinely dejected instead.  
“What do you mean, of course I care. I don’t believe in spooky spirits in the woods but I trust you. Ryan, really, if you’re genuinely scared, we can leave and film some other time.”  
“No, shithead, I’m okay.”  
Shane nodded but his face retained traces of concern. Ryan tried his hardest not to look at his friend with utter admiration, settling instead to fix his gaze on an old rocking chair in the corner of the room in which they were to sleep. Despite what he said, Ryan felt a distinct strike of fear run through him. Something deeper than skin and bones. As if sensing his friend’s discomfort, Shane instinctively grabbed Ryan’s hand. All Ryan could focus on was this very moment. The spirits of long dead asylum patients could wait because, against all odds, he could feel Shane’s pulse under his skin. The whole world stood still, everything deafeningly silent. Ryan struggled not to drown in his own screaming thoughts, struggling to swallow around the lump making a home in his throat. Gently, more gently than Ryan had ever seen him, Shane lifted Ryan’s chin with two fingers and looked him in the eye, all soft concern and love. “Ry, stop hiding.” Ryan closed his eyes, petrified not by ghosts, but by the idea of losing his best friend, his crush, his co-host, his everything. Shane meant more than this show, more than the nuanced differences between sceptic and believer. For all the times he told Shane to shut up, Ryan really wished he would say something now. When he didn’t Ryan opened his eyes, wary.

Before Ryan could open his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, Shane leaned in to kiss him. Through the sheer square millimeters of their lips that were connected, Shane could taste the heat of Ryan’s every atom. He could taste his co-host’s sweeter side, tasting of vanilla and something he couldn’t quite place. Ryan could feel his own nervous energy melting into Shane’s warm confidence. Shane, his everything, connected to him by mere cells, yet crashing over him like a wave. Perfect and wonderful and kissing him. For a moment, Ryan pulled away, and Shane’s eyes fluttered open.  
“Was that okay, Ry?”  
“Would be more okay if you kept doing it.”  
And so they were, kissing in the dark of the abandoned asylum, feeling everything but alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this alright? Leave a comment and let me know if you want another chapter!


End file.
